Sentimientos del alma
by rasaaabe
Summary: Cuddy siente que puede perder a House y le confiesa lo que siente. Escrita después de haber visto las fotos promocionales del capitulo 4x16.


Momento de aburrimiento así que he decidido escribir este oneshot referente al último capitulo de la cuarta temporada del que

Momento de aburrimiento así que he decidido escribir este oneshot referente al último capitulo de la cuarta temporada del que han salido unas fotos promocionales con las cuales al verla me ha dado un jamacuco.

Espero que os guste y que me comentéis que os parece.

**Capitulo I**

Las gotas estaban chocando violentamente contra los cristales del hospital Princeton Plainsboro haciendo que éstos temblaran. El tiempo del exterior era el reflejo del estado de ánimo que se estaba viviendo en el interior del lugar, sobretodo el reflejo del interior de dos personas que ahora mismo estaban reunidos hablando e intentando liberar sus almas de ese dolor que ambos tenían. Una mujer y un hombre, Lisa Cuddy y James Wilson, ambos mirando al exterior desde el despacho del oncólogo, viendo como el cielo lloraba lo que ellos en aquellos momentos no podían llorar, no podían porque tenían que ser fuertes.

— Wilson tienes que ser fuerte, Amber lo es y por eso logrará salir de esta situación tan difícil

La mirada del oncólogo estaba fija en el exterior, una mirada perdida y llena de dolor. No reaccionó ante las palabras de Lisa, a lo que si reaccionó fue a la mano de la mujer en su hombro, esa delicada mano que pretendía reconfortarlo. James se estremeció bajo esa mano, Lisa lo notó y la retiró del hombro de su amigo. Wilson se volvió a ver a Lisa y sin decir nada la abrazó, un abrazo en el compartieron una mezcla de dolor, cansancio y esperanza.

— Se que es ella saldrá de esta como también se que lo hará House. Ambos son iguales, una misma persona de sexos opuestos. Yo quiero a la parte femenina y tú Lisa estás enamorada de la masculina

Esas palabras de Wilson susurradas al oído de Cuddy hicieron a la mujer estremecerse dentro del abrazo. Esos sentimientos que sentía en su corazón, y que había ocultado durante muchísimos años, ésos que ahora salían a la luz, en el peor momento posible pero estando con la mejor persona posible, la que conocía a la perfección a ambos: a Greg y a ella.

— James no creo que sea el mejor momento para pensar en mis sentimientos, únicamente necesito que él despierte y se recupere como ha hecho a lo largo de todos estos años.

— En eso te equivocas Lisa, este es el momento en que tienes que pensar únicamente en tus sentimientos por él. Greg necesita tu apoyo cuando despierte, te necesita a tu lado porque han sido demasiados años en los que ambos habéis intentado ocultar lo que sentís el uno por el otro. Hazme caso y díselo, él se lo merece y tú aun más por haberle aguantado una tras otra por años.

El abrazo siguió en silencio durante unos minutos más, los dos sin decir ni una palabra más. El silencio que les estaba intentando curar, inútilmente, las heridas abiertas del alma y de las cuales brotaba sangre a borbotones. Lisa, rodeada por los brazos de Wilson, intentaba encontrar en su interior las palabras que le daban vértigo pronunciar, mientras James estaba apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Cuddy, pensando en su amigo y en Amber, esa mujer que le había devuelto las ganas de vivir y la ilusión por despertarse cada mañana.

Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos. Los dos se conocían, los dos sabían que aquello terminaría en unas pocas horas, para bien o para mal, pero terminaría habiendo cambiado sus vidas para siempre porque ya nada volvería a ser igual. Después de mirarse unos instantes, la decana se giró y salió del despacho dejando de nuevo a Wilson con la mirada perdida en la lluvia del exterior que golpeaba en los cristales del despacho.

Lisa caminó con la mirada azul empañada de lágrimas que habían logrado no caer por sus perfectas mejillas. Sus pasos la llevaron al despacho de él, de Greg House. Un despacho que estaba ocupado por su nuevo equipo y su antiguo equipo, todos ellos cabizbajos, todos ellos tratando contrarreloj de salvar a Amber. Los estuvo observando desde el pasillo, viendo como tenían ojeras y, en especial Cameron, rostros de haber derramado alguna lágrima. No quería entrar y no lo hizo, no tenía ganas de escuchar sus teorías, no quería pensar en Amber en esos momentos, quizás fuera egoísta pero ella únicamente podía y quería pensar en Greg.

La madre de todo aquel lugar, se fue de ese sitio que solamente la estaba dañando más, el estar allí le recordaba a él, y en aquellos momentos todo lo que le recordara a él en un estado de salud correcto la dañaba.

Una vez en su despacho, Lisa Cuddy cerró las persianas y la puerta, y dijo a las enfermeras que estaban fuera que no quería ser molestada bajo ningún concepto, a excepción que se tratara de House o de Amber. Sin poder ser vista por ninguna persona que había en el resto del hospital, la decana se tumbó en el sofá que tenía en su despacho y dejó escapar todas esas lágrimas que se estaban resistiendo en salir, esas lágrimas que llevaba dentro desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, esas que la acompañaban desde que en Michigan todo pasó de ser la noche más perfecta que había vivido a la verdad que la golpeó con el despertar, ese que le había privado de una vida de felicidad, ese que ahora quería recuperar, más de veinte años después quería volver a ser feliz porque la vida se lo debía como también le debía el poder tener un hijo. Con esos pensamientos, Lisa cerró los ojos y lentamente el cansancio la venció dejándose abrazar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Pasada la media noche un rayo iluminó el despacho de Lisa, el trueno hizo temblar violentamente los cristales y despertó a la decana. Cuddy se sobresaltó ante ese despertar, miró su reloj y vio que marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada. Se levantó del sofá, se colocó lo mejor que pudo la ropa que llevaba puesta y salió del despacho encontrándose con la clínica vacía y en silencio.

Caminó durante unos minutos, a lo largo de pasillos vacíos y silenciosos, en lo que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el ruido que hacían sus zapatos de Prada al chocar contra el suelo a cada paso que daba. Antes de llegar a la habitación donde estaba House, pasó por la de Amber. En la habitación de la mujer se encontró con Wilson tumbado al lado de ella en su cama, cogiéndole la mano y con una expresión de seriedad completa y absoluta. Cuddy decidió que aquello era un momento muy intimo que no se debía contaminar con su presencia, una presencia ajena que no tendría que estar en aquel lugar, tendría que estar unos metros más adelante junto el hombre al que quería.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, la decana, entró en la habitación de House. Estaba solo a pesar de que había otra cama en el lugar. Aquella imagen del siempre sarcástico doctor se coló de una forma dolorosa en el corazón de Cuddy. Esa imagen que como años atrás la quebró completamente, aunque a pesar de eso se acercó al borde de su cama y tiernamente cogió su mano izquierda entre las suyas. Tardó unos minutos, que a ella le parecieron horas, en poder decir lo que llevaba guardado en su corazón desde hacía muchísimos años y que como le había dicho anteriormente Wilson era el momento de confesar, a él y a ella misma.

— No se como decirte esto, la verdad que en estos momentos estoy más perdida que el primer día de facultad en Michigan. Se que despertarás pronto pero yo no puedo esperar más para volver a cruzar tu mirada con la mía, para volver a escuchar tus comentarios jocosos respecto a mis pechos y mi trasero, para que me vuelvas a estropear citas por tus absurdos celos y para que te presentes en mi casa o me llames a medianoche para poder escuchar mi voz y preguntarme que llevo encima. No puedes seguir con tus ojos cerrados, ese no es tu estado natural, tu estado es el de estar siempre molestando a todo el mundo y salvando vidas, en este momento necesitamos salvar la tuya y la de Amber porque ninguno de los dos os daréis por vencidos, os conozco y se que lucharéis hasta el final- susurraba Cuddy acariciando la mejilla rasposa, debido a la barba de dos días, de Greg- Siento que ya no puedo ocultar más lo que mi corazón ha intentado mantener oculto durante todos estos años, un sentimiento por el que James me ha hecho ver que tengo que luchar, o por lo menos intentarlo para llegar a ser feliz, no solamente por mi felicidad sino también por la tuya, porque lo que te quiero decir es que te quiero, te amo desde la primera vez que nos vimos, desde nuestra primera vez, te quiero desde Michigan. A pesar de los años y de todo lo que ha acontecido, mi corazón es solamente tuyo; porque lo fue en el pasado, lo es en estos momentos y lo será en el futuro y hasta el fin de mi existencia- terminó de susurrar Cuddy con la mano de Greg entre las suyas, y con las lágrimas cayendo directamente de las mejillas a las manos unidas, muestra de esa unión que ambos habían tenido a lo largo de su existencia.

— Yo también te quiero a ti, Lisa

La decana subió su mirada hasta quedar a la altura de la del nefrólogo. Azul contra azul, miradas que se decían lo que sentían en aquellos momentos, miradas que en esos momentos habían derribado la gran muralla que había existido entre ellos durante todos esos años, y que ya hacía unos días atrás se había comenzado a resquebrajar.

No hubo más palabras en la habitación, tampoco hubo más miradas; solamente hubo el suave contacto de dos pares de labios experimentados, labios que se añoraban y para los cuales aquel contacto era básico, algo necesario para comenzar una nueva vida y formar un futuro esperanzador, un futuro conjunto donde ambos se arriesgarían para conseguir llegar a ser felices.

**FIN**


End file.
